falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout Charaktere
Spielercharaktere thumb|300px|Konzeptzeichnung der Charaktere Es stehen 4 Spieler-Charaktere zur Auswahl: * Albert- Charismatischer Anwalt. * Max Stone - Stark aber nicht klug. * Natalia - Diebin. * Bunkerbewohner - Der Hauptcharakter, Frei konfigurierbar. Begleiter Es gibt 5 Charaktere, die dich auf deiner Reise in Fallout begleiten können: * Dogmeat - Ein treuer Hund, der in Junktown von Phil rekrutiert werden kann. * Ian - Abenteurer aus Shady Sands. * Katja - Sölderin im Boneyard bei den Anhängern der Apokalypse. * Tandi - Tochter des Häuptlings von Shady Sands. * Tycho - Wüsten Ranger in der Bar Skum Pitt in Junktown. Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere Vault 13 * Cindy - Vault-Bewohner. * Lyle - Vault-Bewohner. * Vault 13 Aufseher - Aufseher der Vault 13. * Theresa - Anführerin der Vault-Rebellen. Shady Sands * Agatha - Erzählerin. Aus dem fertigen Spiel herrausgeschnitten.. * Aradesh -Anführer von Shady Sands ''und Vater von Tandi. * Curtis - Farmer. * Elder - Als Sprechender Kopf konzipiert, aus dem fertigen Spiel herrausgeschnitten. * Jarvis - ''Seth's jüngerer Bruder. * Katrina - Begrüßte Fremde und Besucher. * Razlo - Doktor. * Seth - Hauptmann der Wachen. * Tandi - Tochter von Aradesh. Khane * Alya - Wachposten in der Nähe von Shady Sands. * Diana - Ausrüster. * Garl - Anführer der Khane. * Gwen - Garl's Stellvertreter. * Petrox - Hauptmann der Raider. * Tolya - Scout. Junktown * Andrew - Gefängiswächter. * Gizmo - Besitzer von Gizmo's Kasino. * Gustofer - Nimmt Boxwetten entgegen.. * Ismarc - Sänger in der Bar Skum Pitt. * Hernandez - Glücksspieler. * Izo - Gizmo's Leibwächter. * Kalnor - Wächter am Eingangstor.. * Kenji - arbeitet für Gizmo. * Killian Darkwater - Bürgermeister von Junktown ''und Besitzer von Dark Waters. * Lars - Hauptmann der Wachen. * Marcelles - Besitzer des Crash-House Inn. * Neal - Besitzer des Skum Pitt. * Phil - Herrchen von ''Dogmeat. * Saul - Boxer. * Sinthia - Prostituierte im Crash-House Inn. * Trish - Bedienung im Skum Pitt. Hospital: * Cougar - Doc Morbid's Wache. * Doc Morbid - Doktor in Junktown. * Flash - Doc Morbid's Wache. * Gretch - Doc Morbid's Assistent. Skulz * Shark - Mitglied und Gast im Skum Pitt. * Sherry - Informiert Fremde über die Skulz. * Victor * Vinnie - Anführer der Skulz. The Hub Eingang * Billy - Passt auf die Brahmin auf. * Dan - Besitzer des Wagens und der Brahmin. * Gunther * John - Wachmann. * Luke - Hilfreicher Informant. * Mat - Hilfreicher Informant. Downtown * Iguana Bob Frazier - Erfinder des Iguana-on-a-stick. * Irwin - Farmer mit Raider-Problem. * Lemmy - Normalerweise vor dem Maltese Falcon zu finden * Mitch - Besitzer des All-n-One Store. * Mrs. Stapleton - Bibliothekarin. Hub Polizei: * Justin Greene - Sheriff des The Hub. * Kenny - Deputy unter Justin Greene. * Tony Fry - Rechte Hand von Justin Greene. Karminrote Karawane: * Demetre Romara - Anfüher der Karminroten Karawane und Vater von Keri. * Keri Romara - Arbeitet für ihren Vater Demetre. Far Go Traders: * Beth - Waffenhändlerin. * Butch Harris - Anführer der Far Go Traders. * Rutger - Arbeitet für Butch. * Sid - Beth's 'Süßer' und Wächter. Friendly Lending Company: * Avery - Wächter. * Guido - Lorenzo's Wächter. * Leone - Lorenzo's Wächter. * Lorenzo Giovanni - Besitzer und Geschäftsführer. Untergrund: * Decker - Kriminelles Oberhaupt. * Kane - Decker's rechte Hand. Altstadt: * Harold - ein seltsamer Ghul-Mutant. * Jake - Waffenhändler in der Altstadt. * Slappy - Verrückter Einwohner vor Harold's. * Vance - Drogendealer. Diebesgilde: * Cleo - Mitglied. * Jasmine - Loxley's Assistent. * Loxley - Anführer der Gilde. * Smitty - Mitglied. Oberstadt: * Daren Hightower - Händler in der Oberstadt. * George - Türsteher. * Leon - Daren Hightower's persönlicher Bodyguard. * Rick - Wächter. Wasserhändler: Children of the Cathedral: * Jain - Anhänger der Children of the Cathedral. * Thorndyke - Heiler. Boneyard * Chris Avellone - bounty hunter. Adytum * Chuck - worker. * Lorraine - works for Sammael. * Miles - chemist. * Sammael - a skav. * Smitty - blacksmith. * Tine - shopkeeper. Regulators: * Alex - gates of Adytum. * Caleb - head of the Regulators. * Jon Zimmerman - mayor of Adytum. Klingen * Christine - Michael's Frau. * Dugan - a Nuka-Cola Addict. * Greg - crazed junkie. * MacRae - expert in Unbewaffnet combat. * Michael - Christine's husband. * Razor - leader of the Blades. Anhänger der Apokalypse * Alan - studies philosophy. Cut from final version. * Amber - teacher and singer. * Heather - cut from final version. * Henry - Wache * Herion - Wache * Jake - a good fighter. * Jelissa - Wache * Jessica - Wache * Lynda - Wache * Mohandki - Wache * Nancy - Wache * Nicole - leader of the Followers. TH * Percy - Wache * Savil - Wache * Shannon - Wache * Talius - mutant in the basement. Gun Runners * Gabriel - leader of the Gun Runners. * Zack - sells weapons. Necropolis Zombies * Garret - one of Set's ghouls. * Set - leader of the ghouls in Necropolis. TH Watershed * Barry - member of Harry's squad. * Gary - member of Harry's squad. * Harry - super mutant leader of the Watershed group. TH * Larry - a rather kind member. * Sally - member of Harry's squad. * Terry - protects supplies. Stählerne Bruderschaft bei Lost Hills * Cabbot - door guard who greets visitors. TH Flur 1 * Anthony - initiate training to be a Scribe. * Brenden - initiate. * Jennifer - Paladin * Michael - arms and ammunition supplier. * Rhombus - Head Paladin. TH * Talus - Knight. * Thomas - initiate trainer. Flur 2 * Jerry - roommate. * Lorri - doctor. Flur 3 * Kyle - mechanic. * Paul - head of Energiewaffen Development. * Sophia - historian and scribe. * Vree - Head Scribe. TH Flur 4 * Mathia - John Maxson's assistant. * John Maxson - High Elder of the Bruderschaft. TH Mariposa Militärbasis * Abel - a Supermutant. * Flip - guard of Sarah's cell. * Krupper - one of Mariposa's prison guards. * Kyle - guards airlock door. * Lieutenant - the overseer of the Military Base. TH * Mr. Handy - robot guard. * Sarah - prisoner in love with Flip. * Van Hagan - messenger from the Children of the Cathedral. Children of the Cathedral * Calder - teenage chanter. * Sasha - Siberian Husky Hund * Slummer - guard-type. * Zark - thug who is sick of the 'bullshit'. Kathedral * Dane - mentally defunct member on second level of church. * Dr. Wu - healer. * Francis - meditating member. * Lasher - member of the Children. * Laura - one of the Anhänger der Apokalypse working as a spy. TH * Morpheus - leader of the Children. TH * Ton - mutated man who is a servant. * Viola - woman who is far gone. * Zack Barstow Vault * Gideon - psyker beneath the church. * Jeremiah - stands guard at the vault. * Lucy - failed psyker beneath the church. * Meister - worshiped by the Children. and beneath the church TH * Moore - psyker beneath the church. * Vincent - Supermutant guard. * Wiggum - psyker beneath the church. Sonstige * Ed - skeleton outside of Vault 13. * Lox - merchant found in random encounter. * Patrick the Celt - celtic character found in a random encounter. * ZAX 1.2 - super computer in the Glow. Siehe auch *Fallout Geschnittene Charaktere *Fallout 2 Charaktere *Fallout 3 Charaktere *Fallout Tactics Charaktere *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere *Van Buren Charaktere en:Fallout characters es:Personajes de Fallout it:Personaggi di Fallout pt:Personagens do Fallout sv:Fallout karaktärer ru:Персонажи Fallout zh:辐射角色 uk:Персонажі Fallout Kategorie:Fallout Charaktere